I'll Remember Everything You Sang
by EspacioSideral
Summary: Blaine gets emotional about Kurt leaving for college to the tune of Jason Mraz songs, particularly "You and I Both"


New Directions was headed up to the Chang family lakehouse for a week in the middle of July, well after the graduation festivities but before anyone had to worry about packing and leaving for college or wherever they were headed in the fall. Puck had borrowed his mom's minivan, which was chugging along the highway, occupied (after a long, heated debated about seating arrangements) by Mike, Rachel, Sugar, Tina, Kurt and Blaine. The latter three were squished into the way back, Tina flipping through a magazine as Kurt leaned forward to argue with Rachel about apartment color schemes (for the 3rd time that week) and Blaine listened to his iPod.

Kurt once again glanced over at his boyfriend, who had been staring out the window in the same position since they climbed back into the car from their last coffee run. Kurt supposed Blaine was just tired although he had begged out of their moisturizing routine the previous night to get to bed early. Or maybe he was as sick of hearing Rachel's voice as Kurt was – at least he wouldn't be living with her in just over a month! Rachel, noticing Kurt's attention was elsewhere, had turned her focus to Sugar and Mike, neither of whom seemed too eager to jump into the discussion. Kurt was debating whether to suggest a road trip game or attempt a quick nap on Blaine's shoulder when he saw a tear slide down his boyfriend's cheek.

"Blaine," he said softly, rubbing his arm. The other boy put on a fake smile and turned to Kurt. "Blaine, what's wrong? You know we said last time that we would talk about this stuff instead of being distant or getting upset." Blaine just looked down at his lap and Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine's leg. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Blaine let out a soft sigh and started, "I just…I happened upon this song the other day and…" Kurt immediately stuck out his hand and Blaine gave him his right ear piece.

_And it's okay if you have to go away  
Oh just remember the telephones work both ways  
And if I never ever hear them ring  
If nothing else I'll think the bells inside__  
Have finally found you someone else and that's okay  
Cause I'll remember everything you sang_

Blaine refused to meet Kurt's eyes as he softly sang the lyrics under his breath. Kurt slid his hand into his boyfriend's and squeezed it until he finally looked up.

"Blaine, I'm not gonna find anyone else, not in New York, not anywhere."

"I know, but…"

Kurt ignored him and continued speaking. "I don't want anyone but you, you're the one for me."

"Just, just listen for a minute. I know you say that now, but who knows what will happen this fall. No wait, let me finish," he continued in a louder voice before Kurt could interrupt. He wiped his face with his sleeve and said, "Obviously I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. But more than that, I just want you to be happy. And if that means you have to be with someone else, so be it. I promise I will never ever forget you and… I really will remember everything you sang, from Blackbird to I Have Nothing. I love you more than anything, Kurt."

Now Kurt was really crying, along with the three girls, who were attempting to subtlely dry their eyes and pretend they hadn't dropped their entire conversation to listen to the two boys in the backseat.

"Blaine, you do make me happy, I promise. I don't need anyone else for the rest of my life." He leaned in to kiss Blaine and took a tissue from Rachel to wipe his face.

"Now give me that," he said, and grabbed the iPod from Blaine's hand. He scrolled through the songs until he found what he was looking for and pressed play.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted…"_

Kurt sang to Blaine, including trying to scat like Jason Mraz in an attempt to cheer him up, and by the time they reached the part about being one big family, the headphones had been abandoned and the whole car was singing along. And in some sort of cruel or perfect iPod coincidence, Lucky started playing next. As Kurt sang "I'll wait for you, I promise you I will," Blaine started crying again, but this time they were happy tears, because he was in love with his best friend and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.


End file.
